A Breve Tomada das Lulas Gigantes Sobre O Castelo
by maryee
Summary: A Breve Tomada das Lulas Gigantes Sobre O Castelo de Hogwarts.


A Breve Tomada das Lulas Gigantes Sobre O Castelo de Hogwarts

Cutbert Binns era um talento que passava despercebido no meio de uma escola tão grande e formidável quanto Hogwarts. A sua total falta de jeito no que dizia respeito a qualquer resquício remoto de entretenimento; a sua capacidade fenomenal de entediar e adormecer os estudantes durante as aulas; tudo isso ofuscava uma genialidade que ele reservava para as tardes ociosas de domingo.

Ainda pequeno, Cutbert Binns descobriu a magia das paredes.

Não, não se trata de uma nova e inovadora vertente das Teorias da Magia. Binns não tem ou descobriu nada que possa receber o título de novo e inovador. Ele não descobriu que paredes concentram grande quantidade de poder por entre seus tijolos, tampouco descobriu que seriam elas as substitutas das varinhas.

O que Binns amou sobre as paredes foi justamente uma de suas mais óbvias funções: a capacidade de servirem como apoio para quadros, pinturas, gravuras e todos esses penduricalhos decorativos.

Não raro, era possível vislumbrar um jovem Cutbert carregando um gigantesco retrato pintado a mão de um lado ao outro da sua casa – isto é, de uma parede a outra, até que finalmente encontrasse o lugar apropriado para fixá-lo; ele equilibrava a peça entre os braços magrelos, enquanto caminhava com um sorriso alegre e monótono estampado em sua cara que ainda não era de fantasma. Não nos alongaremos muito nesse assunto – os primórdios do interesse de Binns por decoração, eu digo – pois, de tedioso, já basta toda a essência do nosso protagonista.

O Professor Binns cresceu e transformou-se – ademais de professor, naturalmente - em um exímio decorador. Contudo, como ser o único professor fantasma de Hogwarts era mais interessante do que ser um decorador (e talvez levemente mais másculo), e como ser um fantasma tedioso era ainda mais curioso, o título de decorador que Cutbert Binns carregava foi rapidamente esquecido.

Os alunos de Hogwarts não sabiam, mas o Professor-Fantasma – que com sua voz arrastada ministrava as aulas de História da Magia – era um dos grandes responsáveis pela decoração do castelo; e, com isso, não queremos dizer que o Professor Binns apenas alinhava quadros tortos – embora fosse trabalho dele organizar, classificar - por autor, por relevância e por período histórico – cada luminária, cada tapete, cada pintura e cada escultura que estivesse dentro das paredes do castelo – com exceção, talvez, da banheira que figurava no meio do corredor do quinto andar, peça largada pelos Gêmeos Weasley durante uma brincadeira de gosto duvidoso.

É preciso pontuar, entretanto, que tal tarefa – a de decorar o castelo - é, no mínimo, ocupação para toda uma vida – e, no caso especial do Professor, de toda uma morte. A disposição das esculturas – e também a limpeza das luminárias - não lhe tomou muito tempo – mas o estresse causado pela organização dos quadros, especula-se, foi o motivo de seu falecimento.

Para dependurar cada pintura, o Professor Binns tinha de abrir pergaminhos gigantescos – tão grandes que ocupavam completamente toda a sua mesa de mogno, por vezes escorrendo por ela e caindo até o chão. Ele tinha de examinar cada conexão que um quadro podia fazer com o outro e estudar com cuidado a vizinhança de cada uma das gravuras. Certa vez, cometeu o deslize de fixar uma bonita pintura do lago de Hogwarts ao lado do retrato de Dexter Fortescue - falecido diretor de Hogwarts. Nesse dia, o pobre Binns (que naquele tempo ainda era vivo) teve a desagradável surpresa de ver o seu almoço ser interrompido por um alvoroço causado pelos alunos do quinto ano. Os estudantes tinham verdadeiros acessos de riso com a imagem do finado Diretor Fortescue afundando em meio às águas geladas do lago de Hogwarts – balançando inutilmente seu antigo chapéu-coco, como se clamasse por piedade. No quadro ao lado, alheia a toda a confusão que transcorria, uma tranquila Lula Gigante desfrutava das comodidades da sala do diretor, sentada na cadeira almofadada e apoiando, despreocupada, os pés em cima da mesa. É claro que a Lula – sendo uma Lula – tinha oito pés para apoiar, de modo que os tentáculos, espremidos, se amontoavam um em cima do outro, e a única parte visível da cabeça do animal eram dois olhinhos amarelados brilhando em contentamento.

É claro que isso tudo foi pouco antes da Lula Gigante perceber – de forma triste e dolorosa - a diferença entre a sala do diretor de Hogwarts e um aquário gigante – em outras palavras, até o animal notar a falta d'água da região em que estava situada e começar a definhar.

O Professor Binns nunca se mostrou tão ágil quanto naquele dia. Em questão de segundos, a Lula encontrou – aliviada – sua lagoa, o diretor encontrou sua sala e ambos os quadros encontraram uma localização perfeita: pontos extremos do castelo.

Entretanto, alguns dias depois, enquanto o fantasma caminhava, despreocupado, pelos corredores do colégio – carregando consigo uma montanha de pergaminhos – ele se deparou com uma cena, no mínimo, curiosa: a Lula estava de volta à sala do diretor – o cômodo estava completamente inundado; os livros boiavam e as corujas presentes originalmente na pintura lutavam bravamente para aprender a nadar.

O Diretor Fortescue, por sua vez, tratara de arrumar dois bons pés de pato e óculos de mergulho. Em declarações posteriores, Dexter alegou que se soubesse o quão eletrizante a vida no lago era, teria largado sua sala de diretor muito antes.

Naquele ano, os livros de História da Magia incluíram um novo capítulo novo aos seus respectivos índices- "A Breve Tomada das Lulas Gigantes Sobre O Castelo de Hogwarts".

Até hoje os historiadores debatem a respeito da veracidade desses eventos.

* * *

N/A: Obrigada a Shibbo, sonserina mais adorável, pela betagem.


End file.
